


head over feet

by frankenvenus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, F/F, Smut, Weed, blonde crystal rights, lifeguard crystal, los angeles city of dreams bby, spiteful strangers to lovers, trans gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenvenus/pseuds/frankenvenus
Summary: Crystal has to save a pretty girl’s life after she slips on the side of the pool and falls in. Somehow, after that, they can’t stop meeting.Or where Crystal is a lifeguard and Gigi is a fool.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99





	head over feet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely betas.  
> this is for my lovely crygi groupchat.  
> i love you so much!!!
> 
> (title from head over feet by alanis morisette)

Growing up, Crystal swore that her first-aid certificate which she earned during eleventh grade home economics class wouldn’t get her anywhere. That was until she got to college and was in desperate need of a summer job to keep the electricity working in her L.A apartment. 

There was a country club just out of the city - an extremely expansive country club. A yearly membership cost more than Crystal’s yearly rent. Realistically, she would never make it to a place like that. However, the _‘Looking for Lifeguards!’_ application on the club’s website would allow her to be close enough. 

Two people applied, herself and some random skinny boy from one of the expensive universities. She had less experience than him, but they were both accepted.  
He would work the shift from seven am until twelve, and then Crystal would take over until ten pm, which seemed slightly unfair but she didn’t mind. It was worth seven dollars an hour.

The job seemed fairly easy. Under twelves weren’t allowed in the specific pool she had to monitor, so that took away an entire demographic of potential drownings. The only thing that she was hesitant to do was spend all day in a skimpy red swimsuit, and it seemed particularly suspicious considering she was the only female lifeguard in the club and her male counterparts got to wear white t-shirts over their red shorts. All Crystal had was her red one piece and a rainbow lanyard with her name and a little yellow whistle. 

She liked being able to people-watch all day from a metre and a half above everyone else. For the most part, the country club was filled with old, beer-bellied white guys, but occasionally she’d see a pretty girl or two. Although, the kind of pretty girl you’d see in a country club wasn’t the kind of pretty girl you wanted to talk to.

Crystal simply sat back, blew her whistle from time-to-time, and tanned under the summer sun, enjoying the feeling of being around wealth despite knowing that she didn’t belong. 

It had been a month since she started working there, and she was yet to perform CPR on someone, which she was thankful for. Once, when she was seventeen, she had to perform CPR on some random guy at a party after he jumped in the pool drunk and decided to forget how to swim. It was the most awkward experience in her life and it would haunt her often, sending shivers through her at the mere thought of it.

Having to perform mouth-to-mouth on one of the lacking-upper-lip gammon-looking men who thought they were athletic enough to dive off the four-metre diving board would be a nightmare, and she was anxiously anticipating the day such a scenario would occur.

*

It was a Friday night, nearing pool closure time and the end of Crystal’s shift, and the blonde was leaning back on her chair, fiddling with her hair. Midsummer had since past, and the nights already were beginning to shorten, though it probably wouldn’t be noticeable to any person who didn’t spend six evenings a week on a high chair, doing absolutely nothing. 

The pool was practically empty now. A middle-aged woman was doing lengths, likely enjoying the peace, and a few people were dotted around sunbeds, drying themselves before heading out.

It was quarter to nine when a girl entered the pool area. She had a full face of makeup on and was fully clothed so Crystal assumed she was just taking the shortcut to the bar. Normally she would discourage taking such a short cut - especially so close to closure - but Crystal was too fascinated by this girl’s outfit to care. She wore a large floppy wicker sun hat with a loose floral blouse tucked into some high waisted white shorts. It was really fucking pretty.

Crystal only had a few seconds to gape with envy before the girl’s leather shoes slipped on the damp poolside, and suddenly she was tumbling into the almost still water, leaving her hat floating on the surface.

The blonde watched intently for a few seconds, waiting for the girl to rise back to air herself, but when she didn’t, Crystal knew it was time to follow her in.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, climbed down from her seat, and dived straight into the water, dolphin kicking her way to the girl who was fighting the water less and less. Crystal didn’t have goggles on, so her vision was blurred, but she could still make out the girl’s tall, slender frame through her fogged vision.

Her arms hooked around the girl’s waist and she pulled her out from under the chlorinated water and up the steps out the pool in a bridal style lift. She gently placed her down on the pull side and began the process that had landed her the job in the first place.

“Are you okay?” she asked before she did anything else. There was no response, so she continued.

Kneeling next to the girl’s shoulders, she began the chest compressions to the rhythm of _Stayin’ Alive_ by the Bee Gees. After thirty compressions with no movement, she pulled away and opened the girl’s airway using the chin-lift manoeuvre. Gently, she closed the girl’s nostrils before placing their lips together, breathing into her mouth.

Suddenly, she felt a splatter of water in her face and saw eyes in front of her open wide.

“What the fuck?” the girl whose life she just saved exclaimed, “No thanks!”

The girl’s mascara was thoroughly smudged, as well as her lipstick. There were remnants of it on Crystal’s lips that the brunette was yet to notice. She looked at Crystal with disdain, bordering on a look of disgust.

“Are you okay?” Crystal asked once again.

The girl snatched her hat back from the side of the pool before standing up, visibly frustrated.

“I’m _just fine,”_ she hissed, before turning around and exiting, clearly not wanting to show up at the bar smelling like chlorine.

_”Well, that was pleasant.”_

Crystal couldn’t sleep that night, the thoughts of yet another embarrassing CPR story filling her head. Now she had _two_ experiences to constantly haunt her. 

What made it worse was that the girl from today was actually _pretty._

Crystal usually considered herself white smooth when it came to pretty girls, but that day must’ve been an off day.

She tried to watch a movie to take her mind off it, but her anxiety loomed in the back of her mind, as per usual. It angered her sightly, how she saved that girl’s life and what she got in return was spite, but it was okay. She was just doing her job. It was unlikely that the girl would make the same mistake of taking the short cut again, so Crystal probably would never see her again, and soon she’d be nothing but a distant memory of another life the blonde had saved.

Soon, Crystal’s eyes were getting heavy. She fell asleep with hopes of a better day than the last.

*

One of the few benefits of Crystal’s job were the free drinks before and after shifts. She wasn’t allowed to leave the pool site during her shift, but as soon as it ended, she’d go to the bar and get a peach schnapps or iced tea for free.

She had made friends with Jaida, the bartender, who always had extravagant stories to tell that would always make her laugh and choke on her drink. 

The only downside to the free-drink privilege was having to wear her skimpy bathing suit among all the drunk men. The men who were members of the country club were mostly extremely rich, and for some reason, they thought that their riches cancelled out the need for consent or the prospect of boundaries.

She was used to hands on her ass, hands on her shoulder or whistles when she entered the room, but she’d simply swat them away or Jaida would step in. She had become desensitized to it now.

That Saturday, after an uneventful shift, she made her way to the bar. A large clump of guys were gathered around the TV in the corner, watching a soccer game with beers in hand. Crystal ignored them and hopped up onto a barstool, telling Jaida about the occurrences of yesterday with the whole CPR fiasco.

“If I woke up from near death to a hottie like you, there’d be nothing but gratitude-.” Jaida chuckled.

“-But you’re only twenty-one so I don’t fuck with you.”

“I-” Crystal didn’t understand the bartender sometimes, but she laughed nonetheless.

She focused on the sweetness of the peach iced tea on her tongue for a while, until she felt something soft and warm hit her back.

“Oh my _God_ I am so sorry!” she heard a voice say - slightly familiar.

She turned around and saw that cheese fries had been dropped on her. They burned her slightly and were literally _dripping_ all over her bathing suit. She looked up to see who did it, and saw some very familiar blue eyes.

“Sorry? Didn’t I save your life yesterday?” Crystal said harshly.

“Oh. It’s you,” the girl responded monotonously.

“Chile, let me clock out for a minute,” Jaida excused herself, moving to work on the other side of the bar, leaving the two women to stare one another down.

Crystal watched as the girl clenched her jaw, looking the blonde up and down whilst twisting a strand of her brown hair around her finger. 

“So, are you gonna clean that up?” the girl asked, sounding extremely childish.

“You want _me_ to clean up _your mess-.”_ Crystal was in disbelief.

“-Is it because I’m Mexican?”

The girl’s eyes suddenly widened.

“What? No? I didn’t know that- I just. That’s not what I meant-” she stuttered defensively, sending Crystal into fits of laughter.

“Not only do you owe me one for literally saving your life, but now you spilt cheese fries all over my work outfit. You should be thankful tomorrow is my day off.”

The girl looked down at the blonde’s lanyard with eyes filled with contemplation.

“Crystal-.” she declared, just to hear the name on her tongue.

“-Is that your name? Crystal?”

“Yeah.”

The brunette pursed her lips, “That’s a stripper name.”

Crystal huffed. She somehow convinced herself that the brunette was going to say something nice for once, but now she stood foolishly corrected.

“I’m Gigi,” the girl added.

 _Gigi._ It seemed fitting.

“Uhh, Gigi is pretty much a stripper name too,” the blonde smirked.

She watched as Gigi’s eyes lit up slightly, and she cracked a smile. Crystal decided to stare her down, just to see if she had on another impressive outfit. She was wearing a baby blue sundress that accentuated her modelesque figure. Genetics had been kind to the girl. The dress had pockets, and suddenly Gigi had retrieved a baby wipe from one of them, gently patting Crystal down.

“I’m really sorry for spilling my fries all over you-.” she said finally, wiping the blonde down with the lemon-scented wet-nap. 

“-And I’m also really sorry for not saying thank you after you _literally_ saved my life. You’re right. I sure as hell owe you.”

Crystal knew the girl truly meant what she was saying, and she grinned. The truth was, Gigi was absolutely enticing. She had made the last few days at work a little less boring, and for that she was thankful. With a brief moment of hesitance, she reached over to Gigi and placed a warm hand over her shoulder.

“I know how you can pay me back.”

“How?”

“Come back for my shift next week. I work from midday onwards. You almost dying was like the most interesting thing to happen to me whilst working here ever. You should come and swim. Just- don’t drown,” Crystal giggled, but Gigi’s smile faltered slightly.

“I don’t really do like… swimming, n’ stuff-.” the brunette gulped.

“-I just don’t really feel comfortable in bathing suits, y’know?”

Crystal felt a pang of worry for the girl, confused as to why she wouldn’t adore a body as beautiful as hers, but then she remembered that everyone had their own experiences. She was never going to push.

“That’s okay!” Crystal assured, and the visible tension in the brunette seemed to melt away completely as the words were spoken.

The blonde took in a deep breath before asking something bolder.

“Then do you want to, maybe, have dinner here with me some time? I get like thirty percent off at the buffet…”

Gigi flashed her pearly whites in a wide smile, “Oh! I’d totally love that!”

Crystal nodded with relief. “Okay! Yeah, cool. Uh, should I give you my number to make a proper plan?”

“Duh,” the brunette pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Crystal, allowing the blonde to make her own contact.

**sexy blonde bombshell lifeguard xx**

“You’re such a loser-.” Gigi rolled her eyes at the name Crystal had saved for herself.

“-You’re not even a natural blonde. I can see your roots.”

The blonde gasped with mock defensiveness, her and Gigi joked around for a minute more, and then she was heading home, her head filled with thoughts of the brunette for the rest of the night.

*

Crystal woke up to a string of texts from an unknown number

 **unknown** : hey sexy blonde bombshell lifeguard

 **unknown** : i know u don’t work on sundays but can we go to dinner tonight?

 **unknown** : crystal i just wanna see u and i miss u

She saved the contact down as Gigi without question, before replying to the desperate messages that made her body heat up.

 **crystal** : i’ve woken 

**crystal** : and yes! but the country club isn’t open today :\

 **gigi** : and?? i have other ideas. gimme ur address. i’m taking u out

Crystal sent her address to the girl, anticipating whatever the night had in store for them. They agreed on times - Gigi was to pick Crystal up from her home at seven - but aside from that, the blonde wouldn’t disclose any more information on where they were going.

If Crystal wasn’t so excited and curious, she’d be worrying about a potential kidnapping.

She spent the day chilling on her couch and watching movies, only moving when she needed to grab lunch from the Latin food truck on her street. When the clock struck five, she dashed through to her bedroom, making a start on her makeup.

Makeup was one of her best hobbies, so it was unfortunate that she had to be bare of it six days a week whilst on the job. Today was her off day, though, so she went full out. She wore a blush pink leather dress, one of the few outfits in her closet that really complimented the ample curve of her breasts. She most definitely did _not_ choose it purposefully. For once, she didn’t straighten her hair. She threw her defined blonde curls over it over one shoulder, finishing off the glamorous look with a glamorous pink lip.

It was a more feminine look than she would usually go for, but she knew she looked hot. The look put a special emphasis on the ‘blonde bombshell’ part of her contact name.

Gigi texted her to look out for a yellow 1973 Ford Escort, and Crystal had to take a quick Google search to figure out what that was. Looking at the images of the car on Google, she couldn’t help but laugh at how impossibly Los Angeles it looked.

Looking at Crystal, it was clear that she was an outsider who had moved to the city of dreams to do exactly what most other people did there; pursue their dreams, but Gigi most definitely was born and raised there. Crystal wondered if daddy’s trust fund earned her a membership at the prestige country club, or perhaps she was - what the millennials called - a ‘girlboss,’ and could afford her place at the club because she was a businesswoman. Crystal didn’t give a shit which of the two Gigi was, because she would still be impossibly impressed by her regardless.

At seven pm on the dot, she saw a bright yellow Ford Escort pull up from her second-floor window. She grabbed her clutch which was filled with soft mints, lipstick, and her retainer which she had disregarded two years prior, and scooted out the door.

She walked down the steps at a casual pace, not wanting to come across as too desperate. Her phone pinged when she was halfway down. It was a text from Gigi declaring that she was outside. She ignored it, knowing that her read receipts were off and she was already almost outside.

When she approached the car, Gigi was leaning against it. Her outfit made her look like one of those manic pixie dream girls overused in movie and television. She wore a red gingham romper with off-white high ankle socks under a pair of grey suede lace-up shoes. She had an oversized denim jacket thrown over her shoulders, but her arms weren’t in the sleeves. She wore it like a cape, and Crystal found that extremely charming. Her hair was down and her short bangs were perfect. She looked like a Pinterest board come to life.

What made Crystal’s insides churn the most were the thick-lensed, thin-framed glasses she wore. Every other day she must’ve been wearing contacts. 

“I feel slightly overdressed,” the blonde bit her lip, staring into Gigi’s blue eyes that had been slightly magnified by the glass lenses.

“No! It’s great!” Gigi grinned, opening the passenger door for Crystal.

Whilst the blonde was stepping into the car, Gigi said; “I love the Converse. Comfort over style, right?”

“Princess-.” Crystal chuckled.

“-The six-inch stilettos you were wearing at the bar yesterday didn’t look very comfortable.

Gigi rolled her eyes, “I bought my first pair of platforms at age six. I’ll be fine.”

The drive wasn’t long. Crystal rolled her window down, the wind causing her golden curls to float in the wind. It was muggy outside, and the material of Crystal’s dress clung to her skin like it was made of balloon material.

The two girls didn’t speak for the twelve-minute duration of the ride. Gigi didn’t protest when Crystal flicked on the radio, the grungy beats of Alanis Morissette filling the car.

Soon, they were pulling into a parking lot, and Crystal’s jaw went slack.

 _“Olive Garden?_ You drove me to fucking _Olive Garden?”_ she couldn’t help but laugh.

“And you’re gonna fucking complain about it-.” Gigi mock tutted.

“-And to think I was going to pay for your meal…”

Crystal squealed and smacked Gigi’s arm gently once the latter had parked up.

“I’m not disappointed, I’m just impressed. Who has the guts to take a lady to _Olive Garden_ on a first date? Not me, that’s for sure.”

The word ‘date’ slipped from the blonde’s lips accidentally, and she didn’t even realise her mistake until Gigi tensed up.

“This is a date?” the brunette questioned, quieter than before.

“I mean, it’s whatever you want it to be,” Crystal answered, promptly exiting the car to avoid any further conversation.

The two of them walked a metre apart to the glass entrance. Gigi had booked, so she gave her surname to the restaurant receptionist, who then led the two of them to a small table.

“Goode? That’s a cool surname-.” Crystal said with a grin.

“-But I was fully expecting it to be _Microsoft_ or some rich heiress name like that, being such a young gal with a whole ass fancy country club membership.”

Whilst the two of them took their seats, Gigi looked like she was about to burst with the amount of laughter she was holding in. 

“First of all, the founder of Microsoft’s surname is _Gates-.”_ the girl practically cackled.

“-And second of all, my friend Rosy owns the membership, she just lets me borrow it and I get away with it cause we look super similar. I haven’t seen my dad in sixteen years, maybe. And God, I wish I was rich. I don’t even have a bed frame.”

Crystal felt foolish, but then she remembered that another factor in her belief that Gigi was extremely wealthy was her expensive-looking outfit the day she slipped into the pool.

“So, why do your outfits look so couture then?” she challenged.

“Cause I make them! Duh!”

_”You do?_

Crystal was intrigued.

“Diva, keep up! I’m a fashion student! Aspiring designer, hello?”

The blonde practically begged the girl to go into more detail on her course, and she did. She told Crystal all about her dreams, goals and aspirations with a glint in her eye, and the blonde listened to every word with fascination.

“My main goal is to be the first ultra-famous trans woman designer,” Gigi said suddenly, her chin in her palm and her head in the clouds.

“Designing for trans-women? That’s awesome,” Crystal beamed, but the brunette’s blue eyes suddenly filled with panic.

“I didn’t mean to say that- I mean-.” Gigi took a deep breath in.

“-I am trans, Crystal. Me.”

The blonde placed her hand over Gigi’s, which she noticed was trembling slightly.

“That’s so cool, Geege. You’re gonna make history-.” she smiled, and Gigi’s eyes brightened once again.

“-Don’t forget me; the bitch who saved your life!”

“I could never forget!”

They sat and exchanged stories as they ate their meals, Crystal ordering a fettuccine alfredo and Gigi ordering a simple cheese ravioli. Neither of them had a drop of alcohol. Gigi was driving, of course, and Crystal told the former that she had a surprise in store for the two of them, and she didn’t want to be drunk for said surprise. Gigi kept pushing for hints, but the blonde wouldn’t give in.

Once they had placed their cutlery together and Gigi paid the bill - after much debate from Crystal who was insistent on splitting it - they made their way back to the Ford.

“So-.” Crystal began once they were both comfortably in the car.

“-I need you to drive to the country club for me.”

Gigi scrunched her face up and tilted her head, “Huh? It’s closed…”

The blonde tutted, pulling a set of keys from her bra, “Lifeguard privileges. I have the key to every single pool.”

Gigi almost gasped, feeling villainous for once in her life, “But how will we get to the pools if the front entrance is locked?”

“Well-.” the lifeguard was smirking now.

“-There’s a gap in the bushes that leads to one of the private pools _which_ I have a key for. And there’s no CCTV at the private pool cause people fuck in it all the time! Crazy right? So come on, we’re gonna be naughty girls.”

“Say that again and I’ll leave you on the side of the pavement. But fine. Let’s do it.”

Gigi pressed her foot down on the accelerator and soon they were speeding off, twenty miles out of the city, to the country club. The temperature had dropped slightly, but Crystal knew the water would still be warm. They arrived there by eleven pm, and the sky was dark - almost purple. They slipped through the bush as Crystal had said.

“Cannonball!” the blonde squealed after kicking her shoes off, not too loudly in case someone called the cops, flying into the water and creating a large splash.

Her dress was expensive and the worst possible thing that she could be wearing at that moment, but her mascara was waterproof and her smile was wide and that was what mattered. She kicked her legs around, submerged in water, whilst Gigi watched from the side.

“You can come in if you want-.” Crystal suddenly suggested timidly.

“-I don’t wanna force you but it’ll be nice. I’ll feel bad if I’m the only one drenching your car on the way back…”

Gigi bit her lip slightly and stared into the water, the glittering blue reflecting off her face, making her look like some otherworldly being. And then she was kicking her shoes off, throwing her glasses aside, prancing forward, jumping straight into the blue.

Crystal burst into giggles, kicking her legs around and waiting for Gigi to return to the surface. Thankfully, this time the brunette _did_ make it back up, but she was choking on a mouthful of chlorinated water.

“Are you okay?” Crystal swam towards her with concern.

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine I just- I swallowed- a lot of- water,” she spluttered, and Crystal patted on her back, hard enough to prevent the choking but not so hard that she’d leave a mark - another lifeguard training technique

She took a good look at Gigi’s face, lips slightly swollen with her mocha lipstick smudged, a small line of mascara under her lash line, her hair dripping and darkened by the dampness. The water caused her romper to cling to her slender frame, and Crystal could see in her eyes a look of self-consciousness, so she took it as an opportunity,

“You look really pretty right now, Geege-.” she quietly complimented.

“-And you looked really pretty yesterday, and the day before.”

Even in the darkness, the blush creeping across Gigi’s face was easily seen. She cracked a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear coyly.

“I love the nickname Geege.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them were mirroring massive grins, until the brunette decided to splash Crystal with an immense amount of water.

 _”Bitch!”_ Crystal shrieked, splashing Gigi in return almost instantly.

The back and forth went on until their bellies were tired from laughing, so they walked out of the pool hand in hand, grabbed their discarded shoes and accessories, and walked back to Gigi’s car.

“Rosy and Symone will kill me when I come home drenched-.” Gigi groaned when she slipped into the driver’s seat.

“-If they aren’t too busy getting some dick.”

Crystal inhaled, “You could always come back to mine and have a shower. Then we could like, smoke, or something, if you wanted?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

*

The two of them took turns in Crystal’s warm shower, then the blonde helped Gigi find a suitable comfy outfit that would fit her. Crystal was a size eight whilst Gigi was barely pushing a four, so it was a struggle at first to find a shirt that didn’t look like a nightie, but then the former retrieved some Rico Nasty merch she had snagged at a concert a year prior which she had gotten a size too small. Gigi paired the shirt with some plain blue shorts, and then Crystal was dragging her out onto the balcony for some weed.

“The way I’d get arrested for this shit back in Springfield. I love it here.”

Crystal takes rolling paper and smoothes it out with her tanned digits; the movement is a little mesmerising and Gigi finds herself oddly fixated on Crystal’s hands for a brief second.

The blonde’s grin widens as she puts down the papers to extract a loose bud from her bag, placing it in a contraption Gigi has never seen before and couldn’t name.

“What’s that thing?” the brunette asks whilst Crystal twists the contraption back and forth, her upper arms flexing and the tendons under her skin straining with the effort.

Crystal pauses and opens the lid so the brunette can see how the weed has been ground up into fine pieces.

“A grinder?” 

“Yep.”

The smell hits the two of them with force, causing Gigi to scrunch her nose back. Crystal fought back the urge to place a gentle kiss on top of it.

“It makes it easier to roll,” Crystal adds after setting the grinder down, emptying its powdery green contents into the paper.

“Cool.”

Crystal chuckles at nothing, rolling the joint and tucking the paper inside itself with a gentle twist of her wrist.

“Damn, I rolled this so good-.” Crystal grinned at her work before lifting it to her lips.

“-Light me up, princess.”

Gigi gulped at the nickname, and Crystal saw it happen, holding back a grin. The brunette leaned over and flicked the lighter on, casting Crystal’s face in a golden hue for just a second. Her face shifted as she inhaled, her eyes squeezed shut. It was as if the tension evaporated from her face as she exhaled the plume of thick, white smoke.

After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at the taller girl with a lazy smile.

“You ready?” she inquired, her voice just a fraction huskier from the smoking.

“Mhm,” Gigi nodded, and Crystal passed the joint. 

The blonde smiled at her encouragingly as she took a puff from it, letting the smoke flood into her lungs. Hot and scratchy. The urge to cough was overwhelming, considering Gigi had only done this once or twice. She breathed out a little too quickly, but Crystal looked proud of her regardless.

“Took a big one there,” Crystal said hoarsely.

“That’s what she said,” Gigi croaked, and the blonde rolled her eyes.

She took another inhale. It was kind of cool the way she watched the smoke dissipate into the air in thick clouds as she let go of her breath. She took another puff just too quickly and it tickled a cough from the back of her throat, and instantly she pushed the joint back to Crystal so she could take a large gulp of water.

“Don’t overdo it, princess.”

“I’m fine. Stop calling me that. I like Geege better.”

“Fineee, fine-.” Crystal sighed, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“-Do you wanna listen to some music?”

Gigi nods before looking out onto the L.A skyline. It wasn’t much from Crystal’s cheap apartment, but it was pretty enough. Colourful.

“Don’t get too zooted. You have work tomorrow,” Gigi said suddenly, and Crystal laughed breathily whilst scrolling through her Spotify playlist.

“Don’t you have a job too?”

“On the poles perhaps, but aside from that no. I might apply for a job at that cute new cat cafe. I heard they were looking for staff. But aside from that, mostly my OnlyFans and strip club tips.”

Crystal didn’t know if it was the weed or what the girl had just said to her, but she felt light as a cloud. She foolishly wanted to ask what Gigi’s OnlyFans username was, but she decided against doing so.

Suddenly, Crystal felt a drop of rain on her head. Then another. Then another. She watched the rain begin to hit against Gigi’s before the two of them fled back inside.

“The one time I have a girl over and it _rains?”_ she whines, dragging Gigi through to her bedroom because her couch was covered in random mess and clutter.

“Your bed is like a cloud,” the brunette observed as she slumped down on it. The weed had evidently hit her.

“That’s sweet,” Crystal simpered, laying beside Gigi and feeling the brush of her thigh against her own.

“The cloud is sweet?”

“No. You are.”

Gigi bit her lip and let out a quiet giggle, so quiet it didn’t feel genuine, but not awkward either.

“You should’ve warned me that Mary Jane would make me super soft,” she groaned, pressing her fair hand against her forehead dramatically.

Crystal shook her head, “Nah, that’s just you.”

Gigi suddenly turned her head to look at Crystal - _really_ look at her - with a sparkle in her eye. Crystal is looking at _her_ so expectantly that the only thing she can think to do is to lean forward and press their lips together in a tentative kiss.

Crystal’s response isn’t immediate, and Gigi is just about to pull away, a frantic apology ready to spill out when the lifeguard pulls her even closer and returns the kiss with a sure tenderness that sends the brunette’s mind blank. Or, even blanker than before. Gigi’s soft hand moves from the side of her face to knot her fingers in Crystal’s golden curls, her lips so soft against her own that it practically knocks the wind from her chest. But all too soon, Gigi is pulling away.

“That was nuts,” Gigi whispered, and Crystal felt a surge of anxiety.

“But… you liked it, right?”

“Yeah, duh. Could we do it again?”

“Fuck yes.”

And then they're all over one another once more, not knowing what to do with their hands or where to go, until Crystal is being pushed down onto the mattress and all she can think is _Gigi, Gigi, Gigi_ as she feels the girl’s teeth on her neck. 

“Can I undress you?” the brunette whispers in her ear, and Crystal can only nod. 

Within seconds, her pyjama shirt is discarded on the floor, as well as her little shorts. Her long legs wrapped around Gigi’s waist, eliciting a whine from the girl.

“Fuck, Crystal, that’s so hot-.” she said between fervent kisses across her chest, across her tattoo which Crystal had sheepishly explained over dinner.

“-I can’t take off your bra.”

Crystal assisted her with unclipping the turquoise lace undergarment, and soon her underwear was completely discarded across the room. She was fully nude, fully exposed in front of the brunette, yet she felt entirely comfortable.

“Fuck- my nipples…”

Gigi moaned in agreement and looked down at the large breasts before her, not being able to stop her swollen lips from latching on to them. She closed her mouth around one and sucked whilst letting her thumb caress the sensitive part of the other.

The orchestra of moans escaping the blonde’s mouth was heavenly.

She kisses all over Crystal’s body, though she stopped for an almost embarrassing amount of time at her breasts, before kissing down her abdomen, settling herself between Crystal’s thick, almost muscular thighs. She trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down the soft skin, closer to the blonde’s soaking heat.

Gigi had only done this a few times, but she had done it enough times to be confident in her skill. She wanted to watch Crystal’s body shake in pleasure beneath her, so she dove right in.

Then, finally, she gets to taste.

She licks and sucks at the blonde’s clit, curls her wet tongue inside of her, tastes every inch of her that she physically can. Crystal’s hand fist in her hair, and it urges her to go even harder. Faster.

 _”Gigi,”_ she moans, rolling her wide hips against the brunette’s mouth, “Just there- mmhm, yeah, _fuck!”_

When Gigi rubs the point of her tongue just to the left of Crystal’s clit while she has two fingers curling inside of her, she feels her walls clench, and she can feel the orgasm roll through the blonde and tries to work her through it the best she can.

After her climax, Crystal lays down for a while, silent, staring at her ceiling. Her face reads one of pure bliss, and Gigi continues to drop gentles kisses across her collarbone whilst she waits for her to come back to earth.

“You good?”

“So good-.” Crystal says.

“-Best sex I’ve ever had kinda good. _Fuck_ Gigi. You’re so hot.”

Gigi feels her cheeks heating once again and Crystal sits up to meet her level.

“Wanna touch you… is that… okay? Are you horny?” the blonde asks timidly.

“I’m more horny than I’ve ever been in my life, I’m fucking dizzy, Crys-.” Gigi swallowed.

“-I think yeah- It’s okay. Touch me. Please.”

“Are you absolutely a million trillion percent sure?”

“Yes. Please. I want you so bad.”

Crystal’s dark eyes don’t leave Gigi’s as her hand slips into her shorts, feeling the hardness. Gigi’s lips are parted and she tips her head back euphorically as the blonde’s hand begins to work at her. Crystal’s hands were so warm, soft and gentle. _Crystal_ was so warm, soft and gentle. As she continued, she kept asking if it was okay. For Gigi, it was more than okay.

She rolled her hips against the lifeguard’s touch, cupping and fumbling with her own breasts under her borrowed shirt, but she was holding back.

“You don’t need to be quiet-.” Crystal promised, licking a line up her jaw.

“-Wanna hear your pretty sounds so bad.”

Crystal strokes one, two times and Gigi feels her leg muscles shaking not from any stress but from the orgasm that rips through her. Her hips stutter but Crystal continues to help her rock through it until she’s spent. She’s leaning against Crystal, pressing all up over her, wishing she could stay there forever.

“Thank God I didn’t just let you drown that day-.” Crystal snorted whilst she cleaned up the mess they had made of the sheets.

“-Cause then I wouldn’t have just had the best sex of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✨pls comment i need them to simply exist ✨


End file.
